


Team Players

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't wrong. They were in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Players

Looking up from his papers, the dark eyed man met the gaze of the brunette in the front row. He could see from how far away she was the intensity in her eyes, and just before he looked back down to the lesson plan he caught the tip of her tongue peeking out to lick the corner of her mouth.

"Do we have homework?"

His head almost shot up, the voice startling him. "Excuse me?"

The twenty year old frowned at the professor's look of confusion. "Over break," he tried to explain, gesturing to the textbooks in front of him. "Are we going to have homework?"

Looking back to the brunette in the front row, he watched as her eyebrow arched. "No," he decided, "no homework." Closing the book he had been looking through to try and figure out their next lesson plan, the professor looked up to those in his classroom. "Everyone have a nice break. If you're studying during it, I thank you," Hotchner laughed, "and if you need anything just email me. I'll always answer."

He kept himself quiet as the students did their best not to run out of the room, trying to pack up all of the papers he had taken from them earlier in their class period. If he got out of there fast enough, he would be able to catch the end of his nephew's basketball game.

"Professor?"

Hotchner looked up, smiling at the sight of his start student. "Yes Emily?" Watching as she slowly unzipped her leather jacket, his eyes darkened, noticing the lace that peeked out from underneath. "Did you have a question?"

Emily flicked the tip of her tongue over her teeth as she grinned. "I wanted to do some extra credit," she said slowly, biting on her bottom lip.

"Would you like to come into my office?"

Smirking, the twenty year old passed the older man and let herself into the office behind his desk in the center of the lecture hall.

Walking into the office behind his student, the criminology professor held back his laughter as the young brunette woman set her bag to his small couch and stripped herself of her jacket. He closed the door behind him, barely able to lock it before the graduating student was standing in front of him. "So, extra credit?"

Emily couldn't stop giggling at her own joke. Nodding, she wrapped her arms around her professor's neck. "Mr. Hotchner, I'm failing all my classes," she whispered, widening her eyes. "Maybe you can help me."

He leaned in and let her kiss him, her arms tightening slightly as her hands locked behind his neck. "Like you'd get me to believe you were failing your classes."

The twenty year old rolled her eyes, grinning slyly when his hands cupped themselves around her hips. "I know," she sighed, "I'm just too perfect." Grinning, she stood on her toes and captured the older man's lips with hers once more.

A student/teacher relationship wasn't what the two were planning on the first day they had met. Hotchner had noticed the beautiful young woman sitting by herself in a coffee shop in the town over from the college. He had noticed her from behind, but quickly recognized the book she was reading. Not able to keep himself from complimenting her taste in literature, the brunette turned to finally face the professor.

He fell for her right then.

Her hair had been pushed back behind her ears, something she did only when she was concentrating on reading something in front of her, and wore a simple long sleeved black shirt and jeans that fit her extremely well. She had offered for him to sit with her, and after getting his own coffee he had accepted.

They had sat there for a few hours, the beautiful young brunette introducing herself as Emily and asking what books of Vonnegut the older man had read. Hotchner had offered to buy her a pastry when it reached five in the evening, and she had accepted. Before she could run off to what she told him was a meeting, he had asked for her number. Hotchner could see that she was nervous, but wrote her number down on a napkin for him before sprinting off.

They had only had one date, and one beautiful kiss goodnight, before he found her sitting in his criminology seminar a week later.

He had asked for her to come up to his desk after their class had ended and they spoke for over an hour. He was her teacher, she was his student, but that one date they had had sealed their fate.

Letting her boyfriend suckle gently on her bottom lip before breaking away, the graduating student shook her head. "I have to get to my appointment before four," she sighed, pulling herself from his arms. "Do you want to do a quick lunch?"

"I have Matt's basketball game," he said regrettably. "Do you want to come?"

The twenty year old made a face. "Is it far out of town?"

Hotchner nodded his head. "About twenty minutes," he concluded.

Emily sadly shook her head, letting the older man lean in and brush her hair from her face. "I can't, my appointment is in less than thirty."

The college professor pouted, earning a laugh from his girlfriend. "How about this?" He let her sit down on the edge of his desk in his office, his hands lying gently on her thighs as he stepped closer to her. "After your job interview and Matthew's basketball game, I come and pick you up?" He watched as she smiled, feeling her ankles coming around to curl behind his legs to bring him closer. "I can take you to dinner and we can celebrate your early graduation."

"And the job I'll be getting," she reminded him.

Hotchner nodded his head in agreement. "And the job you'll be getting." She had ben bragging to him for over two weeks about the interview she had with the local police department to be a part of their crime lab, and after her first phone interview the week before she was sure she had it in the bag.

Emily plastered a big grin on her face, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the older man's lips. "So where exactly are you taking me?"

"Your favorite restaurant? La Rue?" The restaurant was two towns over, so no one from their campus would see them together, and it was plenty expensive so Emily could feel spoiled.

The younger brunette almost squealed, pulling her boyfriend in to kiss him. "I'm so excited," she beamed.

Hating to spoil the moment, the professor slipped Emily off of the desk and into his arms. "You have to get going so you're not late." He pressed a small kiss to the side of her head before letting her go.

"Since you're doing something so special for me tonight, how about I do something for you?"

Hotchner's brows peeked to his hairline.

Emily laughed, slipping her jacket back on and zipping it to cover the bralette she wore underneath her shirt. "I bought something new," she smiled seductively, her hands slipping themselves into her boyfriend's trouser pockets. "How about we have a sleepover and I can show it to you?"

The professor didn't hesitate to press a hard kiss to her lips.

"I'll see you at seven," she husked, laughing at the nod he gave her in return. Picking up her bag, Emily flickered her eyes back over to her teacher's. "Can you wear your glasses tonight?"

Hotchner made a face. "They make me look old," he complained with a smile.

"I think they're sexy."

The professor did his best to pretend to think before he nodded his head. "Glasses. Got it." Sneaking in one more kiss before she left his office, Hotchner refrained from dancing around the room the way he wanted to.

He had a date, and it was with the woman he loved.

Score one for Hotchner.


End file.
